Written In Blood
by AsanoShinsei
Summary: Not Written By Me. Shizuma finally takes things too far and it does not end well. Murder/Suicide and Lies well found, Don't read unless you like reading about people killing themselves and the like...which who does...-Chizu (Only doing it so I can use his computer)


**Written In Blood**

**:Written By Mizuiou Aramaki (My Older Brother)**

**WARNING: NOT A HAPPY STORY, NOT FOR THE LIGHT HEARTED**

* * *

Miyuki looks out the window of her dorm room right next to Shizuma's attempting to ignore the moans and gasps of pleasure coming from the room next to her's. She holds her head in her hands. "Shizuma..." She shakes the tears from her eyes. "No...not again...I'm done crying for you." She stands up and exits her room headed for Tamao's room but stops for the restroom first.

When she exits she looks at her watch. 11:58. "I was in there for about 3 minutes and it takes about two minutes to get there..." She calculates inside of her head and starts to walk to the room.

Once she enters Tamao's room's hall she looks at her watch again it reads 12:01. "Took longer than usual." She opens the door and gasps in horror at the scene in front of her. "Tamao-chan..." She covers her mouth with her hand and reels back falling to the floor.

**10 minutes ago**

Tamao sits down at her desk an empty fountian pen in her hand and a blank sheet of paper in front of her. She picks put the third object sitting in her lap and pulls the case off revealing the sharp edge of a small knife Tamao's Father had given to her in case of emergencies. She holds it up to her face her hands shaking and then lowers it to her wrist. She breathes in and slashes the soft tissue cutting through the skin down to the vein. She pulls her ribbon out of her hair with her good hand and lets it fall to the floor. "You drove me to this..." She picks up the pen and stabs it into her bleeding wrist and extracts the blood into the pen and begins to write.

"Dear Nagisa.

I hope that someday you will realize the truth about Hanazono. She doesn't love you. She's just looking for a quick fuck from a girl that looks a little bit like Sakuragi-san." She writes the Kanji slowly and carefully making sure not to smear the blood.

"and when you do, you won't be able to come crying to my doorstep expecting me to comfort you. After all I hate you...but how can I hate you when I love you this much.

Nagisa, don't give out your heart to anyone willing to accept it, even though I may be a hypocrite because I first came to love you when you came and pulled me away from my own loneliness. My own selfish desire to not be alone anymore led me to fall in love with you, and in the end you were too facinated by that perverted witch to even notice me...or anyone else.

You are the one that pushed me this far...because Nagisa, I'd rather die than see you in someone else's arms. The pain would be too much to bear, so I have a simple request. Take what is in this box and put it in Shizuma's room and you'd see that she has not stopped her ways just because she said she loved you and ruined my one chance of being happy with you...So Nagisa, now as I write this letter telling you my feelings you have to remember what this is.

It's a suicide note Written In Blood." She ends the note with the time 12:00 and places the letter on top of the box containing a small wireless microphone and stands up.

"Nagisa..." She says her words beginning to slur and her vision becoming blurry. "I love you so much..." She collapses in a pool of her own blood and slowly fades from existance.

Miyuki opens the door just as the light fades from Tamao's eyes. A few seconds too late to save her.

Miyuki brings herself to her feet and looks at Tamao's lifeless body and falls to her knees and Tamao over. "Tamao-san!" She shakes her violently. "Wake up! Tamao-san!" She continues screaming waking up everyone in the area including the sister. A crowd gathers outside the hall to see what's wrong and they all regret it as soon as they saw what had happened. The sister pushes her way through the crowd and kneels down next to the sobbing Miyuki who was holding Tamao tightly. She feels Tamao's neck for a pulse but feels none.

"Rokujou-seitokaicho. Please leave this to me." She says but Miyuki does not let go, instead she holds on tighter.

"Fuck you!" Miyuki snaps at the elderly nun who doubles back in surprise. Miyuki stands up and looks around before picking up Tamao's body ignoring the protest coming from the headmistress of the school. She walks through the crowd towards Shizuma's room reciving frightened looks from anyone who crossed paths with her and eventually arrived at her destination. She kicks the wooden door with her heeled shoe denting the wood.

"Shizuma! Come open the door." She says sternly.

"I'm busy." Came the carefree reply.

Miyuki kicks the door again this time punching a hole in the door with her narrow heel. "Open this fucking door!" She kicks it once more this time breaking the century old lock on the door revealing a naked Shizuma with Nagisa pinned against the bed in the same clothing.

Nagisa pushes Shizuma off of her and runs over to Miyuki. "Tamao-chan?!" She shakes the body in Miyuki's arms. "What happened?!" She cries out now sobbing terribly.

Miyuki turns her head slowly to Nagisa. "Shizuma...this time you've gone to far...you don't even love Aoi-san. You told me yourself. Now tell me...WAS IT WORTH IT!" She erupts a side that would make most soliders run for cover. She sets down the body and walks up to Shizuma and grabs her by the collar. "Well? Was it!" She shakes Shizuma who seems just as shocked as Nagisa, but not as upset.

"You couldn't just let them be happy! You had to go and think with your vagina as usual!" She shoves Shizuma into the wall.

Nagisa stared at Shizuma in disbelief. "Is that true?" She asks softly.

Shizuma sighs. "Sorry...Nagisa...It's true." She stands up and puts on a camisole and her underwear. "I'm sorry." She tries to hug Nagisa but Nagisa slaps her across the face.

"You're...You're a monster..." She runs out of the room now clothed.

Shizuma sighs. "Oh well..." She turns around and Miyuki grabs her hair and pulls on it. " What do you mean Oh well! That girl is dead because of your selfishness!" Miyuki turns Shizuma around.

Shizuma sighs. "Sorry."

Miyuki finally loses it. "Sorry doesn't cut it." She punches Shizuma in the nose so hard that blood comes spewing out of her nostrils. "You are so selfish and concieted that you ruined a girls life! Took it away from her! Well I'm going to make sure it never happens again. " She picks up the sharp pin that Nagisa used to keep her hair in place and stabs Shizuma in the neck with it.

Shizuma eventually stops breathing and drops her grip on Miyuki who stands up off of her. "I hope you rot." She says and spits on Shizuma.

The sound of police sirens echo into the night. "Oh well what a befiting fate. We all die together. The people who all never had a chance to love." She takes the same pin that she stabbed Shizuma with and stabs it into her temple ending her life instantly.

**Gave Everything...Died For Nothing**

**AN: Okay okay I'm really sorry about this story my brother wrote it and insisted I posted it so here it is...please please please don't hate me...**


End file.
